


Lips on Mine

by XrosaryX



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi thinking of murder, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Akeshu, Female Akechi Goro, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Protagonist, Femslash, How do I tag?!, Let me have these two kiss damnit, Tormented Akechi just tormented about emotions, akeshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: Damnit. Damn her to hell. Damn her for wanting and needing to kiss her so badly.





	Lips on Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of a oneshot that kept popping on up and refused to let me sleep. End me, I just wanna have these two kiss. Save me, ahahahhaha.
> 
> Disclaimer: I by no means own Persona or the characters. At all!
> 
> Please excuse all possible missed spelling or grammatical errors!

Stupid pretty attic trash...

_"Akechi-chan, you're so pretty. I love your eyes the most maybe...Ah. Sorry, that just slipped out. Sorry about that."_

Beautiful liar...

_"You shouldn't be staying up so late Miss Detective. You need to take care of yourself, I'm worried about your well-being you know."_

Intoxicating undesirable kisses...

_"Hey, Akechi-chan....Can I kiss you?"_

She hated how much she craved this girl. Wanted and needed to be near her, or at the very least see her.

Glimpses of her across the way at the train station during the morning rush. Conveniently crossing paths when she had the sudden urge to rest at Leblanc. Running into her during the weekend and exchanging brief conversations. She found it necessary to seek her out when she spotted long black braids swinging with each foot step she took or heard a giggle that echoed though her head as she brushed up against her shoulder on accident.

She hated...No.

Correction, she despised how much she wanted this girl.

Akira Kurusu.

How much she needed her in some form in her daily routine. It absolutely disgusted her how much she treasured everything that four eyed bitch gave her.

Little words of concern that made her feel warmth explode in her chest that someone was worried about her. How her face felt warm every time their fingers brushed against each other. The way her heartbeats went faster when Akira gave her a smile.

_"Akechi-chan."_

Her voice sounded so sweet saying her name and that smile only made her want to forever brand it into her brain. She would stay up at night imagining Akira whispering her name over and over until she screamed into a pillow.

Absolutely disgusting...She hates it.

Akechi tried, oh how she tried, to replace that smiling face with a look of despair in her mind. Letting her thoughts run wild with the thought of her fingers combing through those ebony locks and just yanking Akira's head back before slamming her face hard into the concrete. Wrapping her hands around that pale slender neck and just watching the life in those gray eyes fade as she tried to scream for mercy. How those pink lips would part open to beg for mercy before Akechi pulled the trigger of a gun aimed straight at her.

She was going to kill this girl.

She was going to murder this girl.

Yet why, oh why, did she desire her so much?!

Akira was the only one in the whole damn world that managed to keep up with her. Every little thing she did made Akechi squirm with frustration and boil in rage, but the growing need to just be near her was also immense to ignore. Emotions that range from envy to desire, from disgust to admiration....Akechi couldn't stop herself from feeling her heart ache and beat wildly for Akira.

Akira had become someone that meant so many things that when she had heard that request...

_"Hey, Akechi-chan....Can I kiss you?"_

Fingers threaded through ebony locks and pulling the girl close to her, her lips pressed hard against soft lips that let out a quiet gasp of surprise. Her free hand gripping the other's upper arm so firmly that she was certain she would bruise the pale skin underneath the sleeve. Yet Akira doesn't push her away and instead closes her eyes before kissing her back with as much desperation and desire as she.

Damn Akira Kurusu...But damn Akechi herself for wanting to kiss her for all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little short! Now excuse me as I finally attempt to sleep hahaha.
> 
> Until next time~!


End file.
